Extreme Ways
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Tempat kejadian adalah di hutan 5 km jauhnya dari kota. Sang korban ditembak satu kali di kepala. Waktu kejadian, siang hari di hari minggu. Lima orang tersangka. Hanya satu di antara mereka yang telah membunuhnya. Warning: dark!
1. Hari Sabtu

**Hari Sabtu**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan motif kejahatan kasus dalam fanfiction ini terambil dari salah satu film kriminal yang saya tonton di siaran TV Jerman. Semua pembukaan terambil dari lagu _extreme ways._

Warning: sangat dark, jangan dibaca kalau tidak bisa membaca cerita-cerita kriminal.

Terinspirasi dari: sebuah film kriminal dan lagu "extreme ways" dari Moby dan „moonlight sonata" dari Beethoven. Cerita ini akan dibagi dalam tujuh bab dan satu bab khusus.

* * *

_Extreme ways are back again  
Extreme places I didn't know  
I broke everything new again  
Everything that I'd owned  
I threw it out the windows, came along  
Extreme ways I know, will part  
The colors of my sea  
Perfect color me_

Rumah megah itu telah dihias dengan sangat cantik daripada biasanya. Pintu gerbang begitu juga jalan masuk perumahan telah dihiasi dengan bunga. Ada lebih banyak mobil megah yang pakir di halaman depan daripada biasanya. Musik klassik mengalun dari ruangan dansa. Begitu memasuki rumah itu ada spanduk dengan tulisan: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE-45 SASUKE UCHIHA.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sambil mengandeng lengan seorang pria pucat berambut hitam memasuki rumah itu. Sambil berjalan anggun dan berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak gaun ungu sutranya ia memasuki ruangan pesta yang sudah diisi sebagian orang-orang dari perusahaan UCHIHA Company. Perusahaan yang mengkonstuksi bangunan-bangunan megah telah menjadi sebuah perusahaan yang berkeuntungan besar. Selain merayakan hari ulang tahun sang pemilik perusahaan, hari itu juga menjadi perayaan kesuksesan UCHIHA company.

Di tengah ruangan yang penuh diisi orang-orang yang bergaun dan berbaju megah, seorang wanita berambut pink yang cantik dan anggun sedang menyalami para tamu yang baru saja datang, termasuk wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Ino, aku senang kamu jadi datang. Padahal kamu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sayembara penata bunga nasional yang mendatang."

"Masa aku nggak datang di hari sepenting ini, Sakura. Kamu dan suamimu kan teman baikku, walaupun kamu temanku yang lebih spesial daripada suamimu," Ino nyengir lalu mengecup kedua pipi temannya.

"Hush, masih ada aku disini, aku bisa saja kasih tahu Sasuke," pria yang berdiri di samping Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Sai, masa kamu nggak ngerti persahabatan wanita sih? Nggak peka sama sekali," Ino mencubit lengan Sai dengan lembut, membuat pria itu tertawa sedikit.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana pria kecanduan cafein itu? Kami mau ucapkan selamat atas kesuksesannya. Aku telah lihat gambar sketsa gedung pencakar langit yang sedang direncanakan. Indah sekali. Makanya aku telah membuat lukisan berdasarkan sketsa itu," Sai menunjuk ke arah seorang pembantu yang membawa masuk sebuah lukisan besar yang dibungkus rapi.

"Dia lagi ngobrol dengan para rekan kerjanya," Sakura menunjuk ke beberapa orang yang sedang tertawa keras. Sasuke, sama seperti Sakura walaupun sudah berumur, wajah dan tubuh masih terlihat seperti orang yang berumur 25-an. Akan tetapi keduanya terlihat kontras. Sakura memakai gaun putih panjang, Sasuke sepenuhnya berbaju hitam rancangan seorang desainer Paris.

"Kalau begitu _ladies_, aku mau sapa sobatku dan menyerahkan hadiahnya, mau ikut Ino?" Sai memberi tanda kepada pembantu yang masih membawa lukisannya.

"Tidak, kelihatannya Sasuke sibuk, kusapa nanti saja, sampaikan salamku Sai," Ino tersenyum.

Sai mengangguk lalu bergegas ke arah Sasuke. Sekarang hanya tertinggal Sakura dan Ino saja.

"Gimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ino setelah berpaling ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, „baik Ino."

Ino tidak tersenyum balik. Ia terlihat sedih.

"Kamu kelihatannya seperti mau menangis."

Sakura masih tersenyum. Hal itu sedikit membuat Ino jengkel.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membuat Sasuke babak belur seperti Sakura yang kukenal. Sakura yang kukenal akan menghajar setiap bajingan yang berbuat semaunya. Sakura yang kukenal tidak akan berpura-pura bahagia, dia tidak akan tersenyum sementara suaminya meminta cerai."

Perkataan Ino tidak bisa menghapus senyum palsu Sakura, tetapi wanita berambut pink itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suaminya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ino… saat ini aku adalah sang istri yang harus menyapa para tamu pentingnya. Saat ini aku harus tersenyum."

Ino menutup kedua matanya, lalu berbisik, "yang ia lakukan itu nggak adil."

Sakura menjawab, "yang telah ia lakukan itu lebih nggak adil lagi."

Ino memandang Sakura dengan heran dan saksama.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya, "Ino... tentang tawaranmu-"

"Ibu sudah memutuskan mau pergi keliling Eropa dengan Ino?" seorang cowok tinggi mirip Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura memeluk putranya, "Kazuo kemana saja kamu dari tadi?"

"Ayah menyuruhku ngobrol dengan para rekan kerjanya. Padahal aku sudah kasih tahu dengan jelas, aku tidak mau melanjutkan perusahaan ayah."

"Masih bercita-cita jadi dokter hewan?" tanya Ino.

"Masih tante, dan kalau aku sudah sukses akan kubangun sebuah peternakan kuda dan tinggal di Irlandia. Kita bertiga bisa tinggal disana Bu, dengan Akemi, jauh dari ayah," ia masih memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura terdiam, dan memeluk Kazuo dengan lebih erat lagi.

"Ibu?"

Sakura menghela napas lalu melepaskannya. „Berikan ibu sedikit waktu untuk berpikir. Ibu mau pergi liburan sama Ino keliling Eropa dulu. Dan ibu masih harus pindah kerja. Masih banyak yang ibu harus lakukan."

"Ya itu ide yang bagus Bu," sebuah klon kecil dari Sakura hanya saja dalam gaun biru tua tersenyum ceria. „Ibu bisa beristirahat dan melihat banyak hal-hal baru. Tapi jangan lupa oleh-olehnya Bu!"

Semuanya tertawa dan Kazuo mengacak-acak rambut adiknya, membuatnya ditinju oleh adiknya. Ia berguman,"ugh tenaga kudamu semakin lama semakin mirip ibu."

Setelah beberapa jam, tepat sebelum tengah malam, Sasuke berpidato mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengajak semuanya bersulang atas perusahaannya. Istri dan kedua anaknya berdiri agak jauh darinya sambil ikut bersulang mengangkat gelasnya mereka.

Tiba-tiba seseorang di antara para tamu berjalan ke tengah ruangan membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepadanya.

"Selamat, selamat Sasuke, sungguh belum pernah ada orang yang memimpin perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha dengan begitu mapan, karena itu kuhadiahkan kamu sebuah liburan ke Hong Kong bersama sayangmu. Lengkap tiket dan biaya penginapan di hotel berbintang lima. Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya seperti sebuah pasangan yang melewati bulan madu!" lelaki itu mengangkat gelas sakenya dengan lebih tinggi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tetapi kedua matanya memancarkan pandangan dingin yang menusuk.

"Lee, aku dan Sakura mau bercerai."

Lelaki itu tertawa lalu mengangguk keras. Rekan kerjanya Tenten menghela napas sambil berbisik mabuk lagi. Lee kecegukan lalu tertawa lagi.

"Oh maaf Sasuke, kalau gitu aku salah menulis nama untuk tiket keduanya. Oh tapi bisa aku ubah kok, dan tenang saja, nggak usah kasih tahu siapa yang akan jadi penggantinya Sakura. Kami semua tahu kok bagaimana kamu asyik-asyikkan sama Karin di dalam kantormu."

Sekarang Sasuke maupun Lee saling berpandangan dengan benci. Lee mengepalkan tinjunya dan menumpahkan sake ke depan kedua kakinya Sasuke dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Semua orang terdiam dan beberapa melemparkan pandangan ke arah bos mereka dan sekretarisnya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya dalam rok mini merah menyala. Tiba-tiba band yang sudah dipesan oleh Sasuke memasuki ruangan dan semua orang, senang atas pusat perhatian baru itu mendekati panggung kecil. Sasuke kembali ngobrol dengan para tamunya seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Akemi mencoba menenangkan kakakknya sampai mereka sadar kalau ibu mereka tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Langsung mereka mencarinya kemana-mana. Karena rumahnya sangat besar, agak butuh waktu untuk menemukannya. Kazuo-lah yang mendapati ibunya duduk di depan piano dalam ruangan musik tanpa lampu menyala sambil merokok.

"Kalau aku yang merokok ibu pasti rewel." Kazuo menutup pintu. Ia pun tidak menghidupkan lampu karena tahu ibunya tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. Sakura masih merokok dengan tenang.

"Hanya malam ini saja. Ibu masih dokter, kalau aku melarang pasienku merokok aku pun tidak akan melanggar aturan-aturan kesehatan yang utama. Harus ada yang menjadi contoh yang baik," Sakura mematikan rokoknya dengan melipat ujungnya di atas piano. Kazuo sedikit kaget melihatnya.

"Ibu mau jual pianonya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Kazuo mengelus piano itu sambil teringat masa lalu. Dulu saat Sasuke masih menjadi seorang arsitek biasa akhir minggu kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama bisa main piano akan mengalunkan melodi, mengisi rumah kecil mereka dengan musik indah sambil meninabobokan Kazuo yang rewel dan tidak bisa tidur. Setelah Sasuke sukses ia pernah bermaksud membeli Sakura piano baru yang lebih bagus, tetapi Sakura menolak. Ia tidak bisa menggantikan piano yang penuh dengan masa lalu itu dengan yang baru. Dan sekarang Sakura mau menjualnya. Kazuo bangkit. Kedua matanya memancarkan amarah, frustasi, dan kesedihan. Marah karena ayahnya menyakiti ibunya, frustasi karena ayahnya terus memaksa Kazuo masuk universitas negeri untuk mempersiapkan dirinya melanjutkan perusahaan, sedih karena ayahnya juga menjodohkan Akemi dengan putra dari bos perusahaan lain.

"Ibu, aku berjanji ini tidak akan berakhir disini, aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah berbuat semaunya tanpa membuatnya sadar. Apa pun caranya."

Kazuo pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Pintu yang terbuka kembali tertutup dan Sakura kembali diselimuti kegelapan. Di bawah ia bisa mendengar suara para tamu yang tertawa. Ia takut dan sedih dan sebenarnya tidak ingin putranya mencoba lagi untuk melawan Sasuke. Saat itu Kazuo hampir masuk rumah sakit. Ia hampir bangkit untuk mengejar putranya dan memintanya untuk membatalkan niat bodohnya itu, tetapi Sakura masih duduk tenang seperti tidak ada tenaga. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengekspresikan kesedihannya. Menangis dan berteriak tidak ada gunanya. Hanya membuatnya merasa lebih baik untuk sementara. Lalu setelah mendengar suara Karin di bawah dan Sasuke yang tertawa bersamanya, baru saat itulah Sakura menyentuh pianonya dan menekan tuts-tuts dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan memainkan 'moonlight sonata' dengan pelan.

Semua tamu dan seisi rumah langsung terdiam mendengar lagu piano itu. Bahkan band yang mau memulai lagu baru untuk para tamu yang berdansa terdiam. Ino yang minum sherry sendirian di teras, Sai yang lagi mengamati beberapa lukisan di ruang pesta, Kazuo yang duduk di tangga rumah sambil melepaskan dasinya, Akemi yang duduk di atas tempat tidur di dalam kamarnya sambil memandang keluar jendela, Lee yang lagi muntah di halaman depan dekat mobilnya, Tenten yang membantu Lee, Karin yang duduk di bar memesan dua minuman dan menyerahkan satu kepada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, semuanya mendengar lagu yang dimainkan Sakura dengan saksama. Sasuke terdiam dan memegang gelas yang diserahkan Karin. Ia mendengar dengan saksama, lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Bulan purnama menghilang, dan Sasuke membuka kedua matanya memandang ke arah jendela. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membiarkan dirinya hanyut.

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menangis pilu di atas piano.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Karin dan memegang tangannya.

"Kita harus bicara besok Karin, ada yang mau aku beritahu besok. Datanglah ke tempat dimana kita biasa janjian."

Karin tersenyum, "tentu."

* * *

Review deh. Kalau kalian penasaran moonlight sonata lagu seperti apa, lagu itu ada di youtube. Sampai minggu depan. :)


	2. Hari Minggu

**Hari Minggu**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, lirik „extrem ways" milik Moby.

Warning: sangat dark, jangan dibaca kalau tidak bisa membaca cerita-cerita kriminal dan kata-kata kasar.

Terinspirasi dari: sebuah film kriminal dan lagu "extreme ways" dari Moby dan „moonlight sonata" dari Beethoven. Cerita ini akan dibagi dalam tujuh bab.

* * *

_Extreme ways that help me  
They help me out late at night  
Extreme places I had gone  
But never seen any light  
Dirty basements, dirty noise  
Dirty places coming through  
Extreme worlds alone  
Did you ever like it planned_

Cahaya matahari sore menyinari rambut pink Sakura yang tertidur lelap di atas meja kerjanya. Seorang suster mengetuk pintu dan Sakura langsung bangkit, terbangun dari tidurnya. Istirahat siang sudah selesai sejak lima menit lalu dan ada pasien yang menunggu, suster itu menjelaskan. Sakura berjanji akan memanggilnya masuk. Ia hanya butuh dua menit untuk dirinya.

Sakura merapikan rambut dan membereskan meja kerjanya. Kata-kata yang ia barusan ia ingat dalam mimpinya, sebuah masa lalu yang terjadi sudah lama sekali, masih terngiang di telinganya.

_"…mainkanlah moonlight sonata lagi. Dan lagi… aku ingin terus dengar… mainkanlah untukku seumur hidupku."_

Sakura melihat keluar jendela. Hatinya kembali kelam. Kata-kata itu telah mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik, dan sekarang kata-kata itu tidaklah penting lagi. Tidak ada janji, tidak ada cinta lagi. Yang ada hanya perpisahan.

Saat Sakura melihat keluar jendela, seekor kucing kecil di tepi jalan mengambil perhatiannya. Ia mengamati bagaimana kucing kecil itu menjilati kaki depannya. Dulu Sakura memelihara banyak kucing, tetapi sejak Sakura tahu tentang Karin ia telah berhenti memelihara kucing. Habis mereka adalah sumber begitu banyak kenangan…

Sakura melihat kucing itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kucing itu sekarang melihat lurus ke depan. Jalan raya sekarang sepi, tidak ada mobil atapun motor, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikir. Sesaat waktu berlari menyeberang jalan, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatang tinggi menerobos. Sakura melihat kucing itu terpental ke jalan, terlempar ke tepi, keempat kakinya terentang lurus. Kucing itu terjatuh di depan lampu neon. Tidak bergerak. Sakura melihat darah bergumpal di sekitar kepalanya. Hati Sakura berdetak cepat. Ia cepat-cepat berpaling. Wajahnya pucat. Saat itu pasiennya masuk, dan Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan keresahannya.

_'Sasuke…?'_

Akemi tertegun. Entah kenapa suara tembakan terakhir yang ia dengar beda dari biasanya. Apa karena banyak burung gagak yang berterbangan dan terdengar seperti memperdengarkan kesedihan mereka?

Akemi kembali membaca buku novel yang ia bawa. Sebagai anak dari dua orang yang suka membaca, wajarlah ia juga menjadi kutu buku. Ia selalu membawa satu buku kemana-mana. Juga kesini, ke hutan buru, tempat ayahnya biasanya melakukan hobi berburunya, kadang bersama Sai atau rekan kerjanya yang lain. Ayahnya pernah bilang hal itu untuk membuatnya fokus akan sebuah tujuan, tetapi atas pertanyaan Akemi akan tujuan apa, ia tidak pernah menjawab. Hanya tersenyum sedih.

Ia sedang berada sendirian di dalam mobil Kazuo, menunggu kakaknya yang memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan ayah mereka saat ia berburu. Sudah 20 menit kakaknya tidak kembali. Akemi mulai merasa tidak enak, tetapi ia menepis perasaan itu. Semoga saja kakaknya tidak bertengkar lagi dengan ayahnya. Cukup melihat hubungan orang tuanya yang retak, ia tidak ingin hubungan ayah dan anak mereka retak juga.

Sudah satu jam berlalu. Akemi mulai bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dilakukan Kazuo. Apa ia tersesat? Atau masih mencari ayahnya? Tapi ia kan cukup mengikuti suara tembakan…

Akemi tiba-tiba sadar kalau sejak lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, tidak terdengar suara tembakan dari hutan. Padahal sebelumnya ayahnya melepaskan tembakan setiap lima menit…

Akemi membuka pintu mobil. Menaruh bukunya di samping tempat duduknya. Ia melihat ke jalan kecil menembus hutan yang terlihat coklat karena adanya musim gugur. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada gerakan, sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat kakaknya berlari ke arahnya, mukanya pucat pasi.

Akemi mau bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi, tetapi kakaknya berteriak menyuruhnya masuk. Cepat-cepat ia mengikuti perintah kakaknya, dan setelah menghidupkan mobilnya, Kazuo menancap gas. Akemi memperhatikan kakaknya yang menyetir selama lima menit sampai ia berhenti di tepi jalan raya yang menembus ladang dan padang rumput. Kazuo mencoba bernapas dengan tenang, tetapi rasa kaget dan ketakutan masih terpancar di wajahnya. Ia meminta ponsel Akemi karena kehilangan punyanya. Akemi terkejut saat Kazuo memanggil polisi. Perasaanya benar-benar tidak enak sekarang dan ia mulai menduga apa yang terjadi. Setelah Kazuo menutup ponselnya ia menangis di atas kemudi. Akemi tahu satu hal: jika Kazuo menangis, itu selalu hanya karena penyesalan yang besar.

Cahaya _blitz _dimana-mana. Beberapa polisi yang mengamankan TKP. Ambulansnya telah tiba. Tim forensik mengambil sampel. Shikamaru memperhatikan tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya dengan banyak emosi, tetapi pekerjaannya menuntut ia tidak memliki emosi apa-apa terhadap siapa pun korbannya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan shock dan kesedihannya. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, ia mengenal orang itu.

"Sasuke…" bisik Shikimaru.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa sobat?" Chouji menepuk bahu Shikamaru sekali, tetapi pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Sasuke yang terbaring di atas perutnya, senapannya di samping, darah keluar dari kepalanya dan kedua matanya terbuka.

"Ya," Shikamaru masih mengamati Sasuke.

Chouji berjongkok di depannya, "Luka tembakan sekali, menembus kepala. Sepertinya itulah yang membunuhnya. Kematian langsung. Dan sepertinya bukan sebuah kecelakaan."

Shikamaru kembali ke pekerjaannya, "sudah menemukan senjatanya?"

"Ya dan sudah diamankan," jawab Chouji.

"Bagaimana dengan Kazuo dan Akemi?" Shikamaru melihat bagaimana para petugas mengamankan jenazah Sasuke.

"Keduanya shock… Akemi tidak mau berhenti menangis," dari suara Chouji terdengar rasa kasihan.

Shikamaru sekarang mengambil tugas selanjutnya yang akan menjadi tugas paling berat hari ini: memberitahu Sakura. Ia menyuruh Chouji tinggal di TKP sementara ia menuju ke rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Langitnya sudah gelap gulita dan dari beberapa kamar terlihat cahaya lampu saat Shikamaru tiba.

"Nyonya Uchiha masih di klinik, satu jam lagi ia akan pulang," jawab seorang pembantu atas pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Pembantu itu mempersilahkan Shikamaru masuk dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Sambil menunggu, Shikamaru mengamati ruang tamu itu. Lukisan-lukisan mewah, di antaranya ia mengenali beberapa lukisan dari Sai. Koleksi benda-benda porselin, sepertinya dari Sakura. Sofa merah, dengan karpet rusa, hasil buruan Sasuke pastinya. Dan beberapa bingkai foto di atas perapian.

Shikamaru mengamati foto-foto itu lebih dekat. Satu foto memperlihatkan Sasuke dan Sakura di depan sebuah bungalow kecil di dekat danau. Bulan madu mereka. Satunya lagi memperlihatkan Kazuo yang masih balita bermain dengan boneka ninja. Foto yang lain memperlihatkan Akemi kecil bermain dengan teman-temannya di belakang rumah. Yang terakhir memperlihatkan Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di depan perapian ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Keduanya tersenyum.

Shikamaru tertegun. Ada yang aneh. Ia mengambil foto bulan madu Sasuke dan Sakura dan membandingkannya dengan foto terakhir. Ia bisa melihat perbedaannya dengan jelas. Kenapa di foto terakhir-

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru cepat-cepat menaruh kedua foto itu di atas perapian, lalu berbalik.

"Selamat malam Sakura. Aku terkejut mengetahui kamu sekarang kerja di hari minggu," Shikamaru tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum balik,"akhir-akhir banyak pasien yang melewati masa kritis. Jadi aku harus lebih banyak menemani mereka. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Baik. Aku sudah menunggu satu jam lebih, tapi nggak apa-apa. Aku harus menemuimu hari ini makanya aku bersikeras menunggu," Shikamaru duduk.

"Teh? Kopi?" tawar Sakura sopan.

Shikamaru menyadari kedua mata Sakura yang sedikit merah dan bengkak. „Tidak, makasih Sakura. Aku harus bicara denganmu."

Sakura tertegun, memandangi Shikamaru, lalu ia duduk di depannya.

"Sakura… aku benar-benar nggak enak memberitahumu ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," keningnya Shikamaru mulai berkeringat.

"Ada apa..?" tanya Sakura resah.

"Sakura, suamimu… Sasuke, meninggal sore ini."

Shikamaru menunggu. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi seperti boneka. Sakura pelan-pelan bangkit.

"Sakura..? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Sakura terlihat seperti kehilangan arah. Dengan bingung ia melihat ke sekitar.

"Sakura, kalau aku bisa membantu, kalau kamu butuh sesuatu, beritahu aku," Shikamaru benar-benar kasihan melihatnya, sampai hatinya sendiri sakit sekali.

Sakura mengguman beberapa kata-kata bisu. Shikamaru mendekat untuk membantunya, tetapi Sakura menepisnya, menuju ke tangga. Shikamaru melihat Sakura menaiki tangga. Setelah Sakura menutup pintu kamar ia dan Sasuke, ia melemparkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, menumpahkan semua air mata yang pernah ia tangisi dalam hidupnya.

Chouji menutup telinganya. Tangisan yang saat ini ia dengar adalah yang paling nyaring yang pernah ia dengar. Dan demi Tuhan, kenapa ia mendengarnya disini? Ini kantor polisi dan forensik, bukan tempat perekaman sinetron.

"Tidaaaaaaaaakkk! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Karin menangis pilu melihat jenazah Sasuke dibawa pergi.

Chouji melangah cepat ke arah Karin.

"Sasuke! Kenapa ini harus terjadi!" Karin melemparkan dirinya di atas tubuh Sasuke yang tertutup kain.

"Nyonya Karin, tenangkanlah diri Anda," ujar Chouji.

"Ia bermaksud melamarku malam ini!" Karin menangis lebih keras lagi.

Saat itu Shikamaru dan Sakura memasuki kantor polisi.

"Nyonya Karin kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menangkap pelakunya," Chouji yakin sudah berhasil menenangkan Karin, tetapi ia salah besar.

Karin melihat Sakura, lalu mengarahkan jarinya kepadanya. „Kenapa harus susah payah mencari? Aku yakin dialah pembunuhnya! Dia cemburu karena Sasuke sekarang lebih mencintaiku dibanding dia, dia tidak terima Sasuke cerai dengannya atau dia hanya takut tidak mendapat bagian dari harta keluarga Uchiha! Aku yakin dia pembunuhnya!"

Sakura tidak memperlihatkan emosi saat dituding Karin. Baik Chouji maupun Shikamaru ingin sekali membungkam mulut kurang ajar itu, tetapi Akemi lebih cepat. Ia menampar keras Karin dua kali.

Karin terkejut, menyentuh pipinya yang menjadi bengkak, lalu ia melompat ke arah Akemi, tetapi sebelum membalas, tangannya dicengkram kuat-kuat oleh Kazuo yang melindungi adiknya.

"Bajingan! Lepaskan aku! Kalian semua sama saja! Tidak heran Sasuke ingin meninggalkan kalian semua! Kalian memang lebih pantas ke jalanan, apalagi sejak Sasuke mewariskan rumah Uchiha kepadaku!" Karin meronta keras dan berteriak.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku! Ini kantor polisi! Tolong!"

Shikamaru dan Chouji berusaha meleraikan Kazuo dan Karin, tetapi Kazuo tetap mencengkram pergelangan tangan Karin.

"Diam kamu nenek sihir! Gara-gara kamu ayahku kehilangan akal! Gara-gara kamu ia menjadi orang rendah seperti kamu! Dasar pelacur!" Kazuo meledak.

"Kazuo!"

Kazuo langsung melepaskan Karin dan melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Akemi, Kazuo, kehormatan kalian sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha. Terutama di depan ayah kalian," ujar Sakura dengan nada tegas, pandangan matanya tidak terlepas dari jenazah yang tertutup kain.

Kazuo dan Akemi menunduk sedikit, lalu memandangi ayah mereka.

Semua polisi yang menonton kejadian itu, kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing saat jenazah Sasuke dibawa pergi dan keluarga Uchiha mengikutinya, kecuali Karin yang tidak diperbolehkan. Langsung ia menangis dengan pinta.

"Nyonya Karin kami ada beberapa pertanyaan, silahkan," Chouji membawanya ke ruang interogasi, melewati Sai yang dibawa beberapa polisi. Chouji melemparkan sebuah pandangan ke arah Sai sebelum membawa Karin masuk.

Mayat Sasuke dibawa ke ruang otopsi, sebelumnya harus dipastikan bahwa jenazah itu benar-benar Sasuke.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa Bu," pinta Akemi.

"Kazuo, tunggulah bersama Akemi diluar," kata Sakura.

"Tapi-" Kazuo langsung mendengarkan perintah ibunya, saat melihat pandangan tegas darinya.

Shikamaru memandang Sakura, „siap?"

Sakura mengangguk. Shikamaru mengangkat kain putih yang menutupi wajah jenazah itu. Sakura terus memandangnya, lalu berbisik,"itu adalah Sasuke…"

Shikamaru kembali menutupnya.

"Bolehkah aku disini sebentar…?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang mayat.

Setelah Shikamaru pergi, Sakura mematikan lampu. Ia duduk di samping mayat Sasuke, memandangi wajahnya yang lebih pucat dari biasanya yang disinari cahaya bulan. Ia mengelus kening suaminya.

"Kamu sekarang benar-benar dingin kucing kecil…" bisik Sakura setengah menangis.

_"…datanglah lagi kucing kecil! Aku menunggumu!"_

Sakura memeluk Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Di kejauhan ia bisa mendengar lonceng berbunyi dua belas kali.

"Sayonara Sasuke..."

* * *

Review-lah kalau kalian berkenan.


	3. Hari Senin

**Hari Senin**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan lirik _Extreme ways _milik Moby.

Warning: sangat dark, jangan dibaca kalau tidak bisa membaca cerita-cerita kriminal.

Terinspirasi dari: sebuah film kriminal dan lagu "extreme ways" dari Moby dan „moonlight sonata" dari Beethoven. Cerita ini akan dibagi dalam tujuh bab. Latar belakang tempatnya adalah Jepang, atau di suatu tempat di negara barat. Pilihlah yang kalian sukai.

* * *

_Extreme times that told me  
They held me down every night  
I didn't have much to say  
I didn't get above the light  
I closed my eyes and closed myself  
And closed my world and never opened  
Up to anything  
That could get me alone_

Semua yang menunggu di ruang tunggu sangatlah tegang. Mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan, membisu, sangat sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan dipanggil selanjutnya. Semua hanya tahu, bahwa keadaan ini tidaklah terlihat bagus buat Kazuo. Sakura sedikit gemetar memikirkan apa jadinya kalau Kazuo ditangkap karena merupakan salah seorang tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan. Akan tetapi, saat ini Karin-lah yang masih diinterogasi.

"Nona Karin," Chouji mengulang interogasinya karena Karin sangatlah tidak kooperatif.

"Jadi Anda mengatakan, kalau sekitar jam dua siang Anda berada di hotel Hilton sampai jam delapan malam setelah mendapat telpon dari teman kerja Anda yang memberitahukan kematian Sasuke, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuktikan keberadaan Anda saat itu?"

Karin menghela napas dan mengamati kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan berwarna merah. Sesaat Chouji heran bagaimana Karin bisa kerja mengetik di komputer dengan kuku-kuku seperti itu.

"Nona Karin! Anda sedang diinterogasi!" Chouji akhirnya meledak. Shikamaru berdiri di sampingnya, memegang bahu Chouji sebagai peringatan untuk tidak mengamuk.

Karin masih tetap memperhatikan kuku-kukunya dengan bosan. „Berapa kali aku harus kasih tahu baru kalian mengerti? Aku tidak check-in karena tidak perlu. Sasuke selalu mempersiapkan kamar itu buatku. Kenapa harus selalu repot-repot check-in kalau aku bisa leluasa punya kamar di hotel? Maksudku kami," Karin nyengir, membuat Shikamaru merasa jijik sedikit mengingat betapa keras Karin menangis sebelumnya.

"Dan kartu kuncinya?" tanya Chouji pedas.

"Aku punya satu, selalu kubawa. Selalu berfungsi begitu Sasuke menelpon hotel memesan kamar itu, maksudku suite," Karin terlihat jengkel saat menemukan kuku yang sedikit retak ujungnya.

"Anda harus menyerahkan kartu kuncinya pada kami," Chouji memerintah.

"Kenapa!" Karin langsung melupakan kuku-kukunya.

"Untuk pemeriksaan," Chouji membalas dengan suara seperti milik seorang pelawak.

Karin mendengus jengkel, lalu membuka tas kulit buayanya yang hitam, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. Chouji langsung mengamankannya.

"Akan kami beritahu begitu kami pastikan apa alibi Anda kuat."

Karin bangkit dengan kepala terangkat, stilleto-nya melakukan suara ketik yang keras setiap kali melangkah.

"Tunggu sebentar nona Karin," kali ini Shikamaru-lah yang berbicara.

"Apalagi sekarang?" ujar Karin jengkel.

Shikamaru yang melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, bertanya dengan serius," tadi di koridor Anda mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bermaksud melamar Anda. Bisakah Anda menjelaskan hal itu lebih detail?"

Karin memandang Shikamaru, untuk kali ini ia benar-benar kelihatan sedih.

"Kemarin di ulang tahunnya, Sasuke bilang bahwa ada sebuah hal yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku. Ia menyuruhku menunggu di tempat biasa. Aku tahu yang ia maksud adalah kamar hotel itu. Ia terlihat serius. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan dua tahun lebih, mungkin tiga tahun, aku sudah membujuk Sasuke beberapa kali untuk menikahiku. Kenapa tidak? Hubungannya dengan Sakura itu sudah hancur bahkan sebelum aku kerja di kantornya. Tanya saja Sakura. Semuanya salahnya kenapa Sasuke begitu sering menangis di hadapanku saat kami melakukan-" Karin berhenti.

Chouji dan Shikamaru diam memperhatikannya. Air mata Karin mengalir, kali ini jelaslah air mata yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti," ujar Karin histeris. „Terkadang ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak seperti yang kita pikirkan. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu adalah Sasuke bermaksud melamarku, aku tahu itu." Karin meninggalkan ruang interogasi.

Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Chouji tolong hubungi nanti pengacaranya Sasuke, aku ingin tahu soal warisan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke, apa dan siapa."

Chouji menggangguk. Selanjutnya, Akemi yang memasuki ruang interogasi. Baik Shikamaru maupun Chouji tersenyum padanya.

"Hai Akemi," Shikamaru mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Hai," jawab Akemi malu-malu.

"Kami hanya ada beberapa pertanyaan. Tidak akan lama, kamu nggak perlu takut, tapi kamu harus mengatakan kebenarannya ok?" kata Shikamaru.

"Apakah kalian mencurigai kakakku?" tanya Akemi takut.

"Kami tidak mencurigai siapapun Akemi, kami selalu bertindak berdasarkan bukti dan kesaksian. Kami hanya melakukan tugas kami, tapi kami juga berharap bukan Kazuo pelakunya. Kamu ingin tahu siapa yang membunuh ayahmu kann?"

"Iya sih…" Akemi mengangguk.

"Ok deh," Shikamaru memulai. „Ceritakanlah pada kami apa yang terjadi hari ini."

Akemi tarik napas. „waktu aku bangun jam delapan pagi, ayah sudah sarapan. Katanya ia ingin pergi berburu dengan seseorang. Aku tidak begitu ingin tahu, ayah sudah biasa berburu beberapa kali, kadang setiap hari minggu. Sebenarnya ayah lebih suka berburu sendirian. Tapi kadang ia bawa teman."

Chouji melakukan beberapa catatan.

"Sejam setelah ayah pergi Kazuo mencarinya, kelihatannya seperti ada sesuatu yang serius. Aku kasih tahu kalau ayah sedang pergi berburu. Kakak bermaksud pergi, aku ingin ikut. Tetapi kakak masih harus memeriksa keadaan Night."

"Night?" tanya Chouji.

"Kuda hitam milik kakak. Kakak punya beberapa kuda, Night adalah kuda kesayangannya. Night sedang punya infeksi kuku. Makanya kakak rutin memeriksanya. Agak butuh waktu lama karena kakak juga harus memberi makan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kami menuju hutan ayah biasa pergi berburu, kira-kira jam dua kami sampai. Kakak keluar dan menyuruhku tunggu di mobil. Katanya ia akan bicara dengan ayah. Lalu aku menunggu, satu jam. Karena mulai khawatir aku keluar mobil, hendak mencari kakak, tapi ia sudah datang, berlari ke arahku, menyuruhku masuk mobil. Kakak kelihatannya panik. Pucat sekali wajahnya. Kakak menghidupkan mobil dan membawa kami keluar hutan, kira-kira setelah lima menit kakak berhenti di tepi jalan yang menembus ladang yang luas itu. Kakak meminta ponselku karena kehilangan ponselnya di hutan. Ia menelpon polisi, lalu kakak menangis…"

Chouji menulis banyak catatan.

"Apakah ada yang aneh saat kamu menunggu di dalam mobil?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kayaknya tidak sih… walaupun…" Akemi berpikir. "Kira-kira setengah jam setelah menunggu di mobil aku mendengar tembakan terakhir. Ya aku ingat karena setelah tembakan itu, suasananya sangat tenang, tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Akemi.

"Terima kasih," Chouji masih tetap mencatat.

"Anu… aku rasa pembunuhnya bukan kakak…" ujar Akemi dengan nada memohon.

"Kami berharap juga begitu, namun kami harus menginterogasinya dulu," Shikamaru menghela napas. „Tolong suruh dia masuk sekarang, dan terima kasih Akemi."

Akemi mengangguk,"sama-sama."

Akemi meninggalkan ruangannya. Chouji dan Shikamaru diam, menunggu Kazuo datang. Akhirnya, putra Uchiha itu masuk juga, wajahnya tanpa emosi, hanya matanya yang masih memancarkan kesedihan. Shikamaru sangat tidak suka harus menginterogasi Kazuo. Dulu Kazuo sangat senang bermain sepak bola dengannya saat Shikamaru sering mampir ke rumah kecilnya Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum mereka pindah ke mansion Uchiha.

"Selamat malam Kazuo, silahkan duduk," Shikamaru mempersilahkan.

Kazuo duduk dengan tenang, menaruh kedua tangannya ke atas meja sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Menunggu dan terlihat pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kazuo sebelum kami mulai aku harus jujur padamu," kata Shikamaru tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kazuo.

"Bukankah Inspektur selalu jujur? Hal itulah yang aku suka dari Anda, berbeda dengan ayahku," Kazuo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kazuo, saat ini kamu adalah salah satu tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan ayahmu. Posisimu berat,"ujar Shikamaru dengan nada berat.

"Salah satu?" tanya Kazuo, curiga bercampur rasa ingin tahu.

"Kazuo, ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi kemarin dari jam dua sampai jam tiga sore," tanya Shikamaru, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kazuo.

Kazuo menghela napas,"aku pakir di tepi hutan, tidak jauh dari mobil ayah…"

_"Akemi, tunggu di dalam ya?" Kazuo mengambil kunci, lalu keluar dari mobil._

_"Kakak mau ngapain? Masa nggak bisa nunggu sampai makan malam untuk ngomong sama ayah?"_

_"Nggak bisa, harus sekarang, ini demi ibu. Aku sudah muak lihat ayah memperlakukan ibu dengan sewenang-wenang. Dan aku juga jengkel setelah apa yang ayah bilang di pesta ulang tahunnya kemarin."_

_"Yah kakak, selalu naik darah cepat, kayak ayah!" Akemi terlihat jengkel karena nggak bisa membujuk kakaknya._

_"Jangan khawatir, ini adalah pembicaran antar pria. Jadi para cewek jangan ikut campur."_

_"Padahal ini kan karena kami! Para cewek!"Akemi tambah jengkel._

_"Kamu dan ibu memang para wanita yang paling spesial buatku", Kazuo tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Akemi._

_"Ah kakak jangan usil! Inilah alasannya kenapa kakak belum punya cewek!"_

_Kazuo tertawa lalu meninggalkan Akemi sendirian, yang sesuai permintaannya, mengunci pintu mobil. Dengan cepat Kazuo menyelusuri jalan kecil menembus hutan dingin yang sudah tidak menggugurkan semua daunnya._

_Angin musim gugur membuatnya tambah menggigil, tetapi walaupun begitu ia tetap berjalan maju. Setelah sepuluh menit ia bisa mendengar suara tembakan itu semakin dekat. Tidak lama kemudian, Kazuo mendapati ayahnya mengarahkan senapan ke sebuah rusa jauh di dalam hutan. Kazuo menunggu ayahnya melepaskan tembakan, tetapi ayahnya gagal, rusa itu sudah berlari menjauh._

_"Ayah,"Kazuo berdiri di belakangnya, melihat ayahnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Kedua matanya dingin._

_"Ada apa Kazuo, apa kamu tidak bisa lihat ayahmu sibuk?" Sasuke kembali fokus ke depan._

_"Ayah selalu sibuk!" belum mulai membuka pembicaraan, Kazuo sudah mau meledak rasanya. „Karena itu aku nggak bisa nunggu lagi Ayah!"_

_Sasuke melepaskan tembakan. „Apakah kamu nggak bisa menunggu sampai makan malam nanti? Aku ada janji penting sekali hari ini Kazuo,"Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada yang lebih tenang, hampir lembut malah._

_"Sama wanita yang bernama Karin itu?" Kazuo semakin naik pitam._

_"Ya", jawab Sasuke, ia lalu tersenyum tipis._

_Kazuo mengepalkan tangannya. „Ayah brengsek sekali, Ayah tahu itu? Sementara ibu di rumah menderita luar dalam, Ayah malah asyik-asyikkan dengan perempuan lain!"_

_"Makanya kamu jangan pernah menjadi seperti ayahmu Kazuo," Sasuke kembali melepaskan tembakan._

_"Ayah! Jadi Ayah berpikir bisa semaunya saja? Ayah bercerai dengan ibu karena wanita lain dan Ayah seenaknya menjodohkan Akemi dengan anak dari perusahaan lain!"_

_"Anak itu baik,"jawab Sasuke monoton._

_"Akemi tidak mencintainya Ayah!" Kazuo sekarang berteriak sekuat tenaga, berharap untuk memecanhkan gendang telinganya Sasuke._

_"Kazuo, pulanglah, kita ngomong nanti saja, aku sebentar lagi harus pergi, janjiku dengan Karin sangatlah penting hari ini," Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja._

_Kazuo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengikuti keinginannya meninju ayahnya kuat-kuat. Ia memakai cara lain._

_"Ayah tahu, aku berharap ayah mati saja secepatnya,"setelah mengucapkan itu Kazuo berbalik, meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi._

_Setelah berjalan tiga menit Kazuo berbalik, kembali menuju ke tempatnya Sasuke, ia ingin memberitahu ayahnya bahwa, ia tidak akan pernah mau ngomong lagi dengannya. Saat ia mendengar tembakan, ia juga memutuskan akan memberitahu ayahnya kalau ia, Sakura, dan Akemi akan meninggalkannya. Ya kemanapun tidaklah masalah, biar Karin yang murahan itu pindah leluasa ke mansion Uchiha, tetapi ia dan yang lainnya tidak akan ada disana untuk menyaksikannya._

_"Ayah, aku cuma mau kasih tahu-"_

_Sasuke terbaring di tanah, darah mengalir keluar dari kepalanya. Kazuo berhenti, berdiri mematung. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya membeku, dan ia merasa perutnya seperti melilit. Ia melihat bagaimana darah segar itu masih mengalir keluar dengan pelan, kedua mata Sasuke terbuka. Daun-daun di sekitar kepalanya berubah menjadi merah gelap. Kazuo gemetaran. Bunuh dirikah..? Lalu ia mendengar suara daun-daun yang terinjak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ada sebuah bayangan gelap di belakang sebuah pohon, sepuluh meter jauhnya dari Sasuke. Ia mendengar suara senapan yang ditarik dan dengan pelan ujung senapan itu mengarah padanya._

_Kazuo langsung berbalik dan berlari. Ia terus berlari menunggu datangnya peluru itu. Tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Walaupun begitu Kazuo tetap berlari, pikirannya fokus pada Akemi yang sedang menunggu sendirian di pinggir hutan. Ia harus membawanya keluar ke hutan secepatnya!_

_Setelah keluar dan pakir di tepi jalan dekat ladang, Kazuo sadar kalau ponselnya hilang. Pasti terjatuh saat ia berlari tadi. Ia memakai ponsel Akemi untuk menelpon polisi. Setelah menelpon ia menangis di atas setir. Kenapa saat keinginannya tercapai, ia langsung menyesalinya? Kazuo tahu bukan ia yang membunuh Sasuke, tetap saja ia merasa bersalah. Dan ia sangat-sangat menyesal._

Dari kejauhan terdengar lonceng berbunyi dua kali. Tidak ada yang bergerak sampai Shikamaru bertanya,"jadi setelah enam menit kamu meninggalkan ayahmu, ayahmu sudah tidak bernyawa?"

"Ya, aku mendengar tembakan itu saat aku kembali berbalik ke arah hutan. Siapapun yang ada disana, pastinya mendengar pembicaraan kami. Atau sudah ada disana sebelum aku datang," ucap Kazuo pelan. Rasa penyesalan itu masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa mengenali orang itu?"

Kazuo menggelengkan kepalanya,"orang itu tingginya biasa-biasa saja, sedikit lebih pendek daripada ayah kayaknya. Pakaiannya serba hitam. Aku cuma bisa melihat tangan dan kakinya saja, orang itu terus bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya."

Chouji mencatat semuanya.

"Aku menyesal atas ucapanku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan ayahku mati. Apa inspektur tahu bagaimana rasanya sadar betapa sesuatu itu berharga sampai kita kehilangan? Dunia ini memang tempat yang lucu," Kazuo tersenyum sedih.

"Kamu boleh pergi sekarang Kazuo," ujar Shikamaru.

Kazuo masih tersenyum sedih, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Inspektur, tersangka utama atau tidak, aku sudah tidak peduli," kata Kazuo sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Chouji merapikan semua catatanya.

"Sedih bukan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk,"keluarga Uchiha itu… aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka sembunyikan. Jelas sekali semuanya ada sangkut pautnya. Kematian Sasuke, perceraiannya dengan Sakura, kebencian Kazuo. Semuanya berhubungan. Tapi apa yang menjadi rahasia mereka?"

"Apa kamu nggak mau mengambil kesimpulan kalau Sasuke dibunuh karena ada yang mau mengambil perusahaan dari tangannya? Banyak sekali ada alasan lain kenapa Sasuke dibunuh," ujar Chouji meyakinkan.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya,"aku yakin bukan itu alasannya. Perasaanku bilang bahwa jawabannya ada di masalah keluarga Uchiha- halo Sai."

Sai masuk, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Tidak seperti wajah seseorang yang menjadi salah satu tersangka utama. Sebelum Shikamaru mempersilahkan, Sai sudah duduk dengan tenang.

"Sai, kamu dipanggil karena-"

"Aku merupakan salah seorang tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan Sasuke Uchiha," lanjut Sai dengan tenang.

Shikamaru memandang Sai dengan saksama. „Kami ada beberapa pertanyaan Sai."

"Silahkan," Sai menghela napas, namun ia masih terlihat tenang.

"Benarkah kamu pergi berburu dengan Sasuke Uchiha dari jam satu sampai jam setengah tiga sore?"

"Benar," jawab Sai.

"Kamu kenal senjata ini?" Shikamaru memperlihat foto sebuah senapan yang terlihat di atas tanah dengan banyak daun kering.

"Ya, itu senapan yang kupinjamkan dari Sasuke untuk berburu."

"Kamu mengatakan bahwa jam setengah tiga kamu pamit dari Sasuke untuk beli rokok yang kehabisan. Kamu bilang kamu pergi ke kota dengan mobilmu, beli rokok, lalu kembali ke hutan sekitar jam tiga lewat lima belas, mendapati ada banyak polisi yang datang," ujar Chouji.

"Benar begitu," Sai mengangguk.

"Menurutku tidak begitu," Chouji mendekat ke Sai sedikit. Keduanya sekarang saling berhadapan.

"Menurutku kamu berpura-pura pergi beli rokok, memutar balik ke tempat parkir yang lainnya dengan mobilmu, datang menyelinap dari arah lain, mendengar percakapan Kazuo dengan Sasuke dan mengambil senapanmu di tempat itu tanpa Sasuke maupun Kazuo menyadarinya. Lalu setelah Kazuo pergi, kamu menembak Sasuke di kepalanya, kembali ke mobilmu yang terpakir di sisi hutan yang lainnya, lalu menyetir ke kota untuk terlihat seolah-olah kamu datang dari sana," ujar Chouji serius.

"Aku pergi beli rokok tepat sebelum jam tiga, tanya saja kasir minimarket yang aku datangi," Sai terlihat tidak terkesan sama sekali.

"Tentu saja akan kami pastikan. Alamat?" Chouji mengambil pulpennya.

Sai menjelaskannya. Lalu ia bangkit. Chouji mengangkat alis.

"Seorang detective sepertimu tidak seharusnya mengada-ada sebelum punya bukti yang cukup kuat. Kalau kalian masih punya pertanyaan, hubungi pengacaraku dulu," setelah mengucapkan itu, Sai meninggalkan ruangan interogasinya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haruskah kamu menyerangnya seperti itu?"

Chouji menggeram,"demi Kami-sama Shikamaru! Dia ingin bercerai dengan Ino!"

"Chouji… masalah antara Ino dan Sai tidak bisa kita ikut campur, kau tahu itu. Lagipula Ino adalah wanita yang sangat tabah dan kuat," Shikamaru menepuk bahu Chouji.

"Tapi Ino menderita sekali…" Chouji mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Shikamaru memandang Chouji dengan prihatin. Ia tahu Chouji masih ada perasaan terhadap Ino, bahkan setelah Ino menikah dengan Sai sudah sejak beberapa tahun. Setiap kali Ino bertengkar dengan Sai dan menangis karenanya, Chouji selalu ada di sisinya, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan rujuk dan kembali menjadi sebuah pasangan yang serasi. Lalu setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Sai akan menceraikan Ino karena ingin berkeliling dunia sendirian untuk melukis, ia hampir pergi ke rumah Sai dan Ino untuk membuatnya babak belur. Seandainya ia tidak dicegah oleh sahabatnya Shikamaru…

Shikamaru dan Chouji keluar meninggalkan ruangan interogasi, saat mereka mendengar suara paniknya Ino.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Ino berlari, membawa dua tas plastik penuh pakaian baru.

Sakura yang mencoba menghibur kedua anaknya, berpaling ke arah Ino. Ia menunduk lalu pergi beranjak keluar begitu saja. Ino memandang punggung Sakura dengan sedih. Akemi mulai kembali menangis. Kazuo memeluknya erat-erat.

"Maaf, aku baru dengar beritanya…" ujar Ino sedih.

Kazuo menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis seperti layaknya seorang putra Uchiha.

"Ayolah kuantar kalian pulang…" Ino memeluk Akemi, lalu membawanya pergi. Ia mengangguk ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji saat berpapasan dengan mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk G berwarna hijau, jatuh dari salah satu tas plastiknya Ino. Chouji memungutnya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Ino yang berterima kasih kepadanya. Di luar ia lalu bertemu Sai dan menanyakannya beberapa pertanyaan.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia yakin untuk hari-hari ke depan ini akan menjadi pekerjaan sulit sekali.

"Aku mau ke kantin, ambil kopi, kamu mau?" ajak Shikamaru.

Chouji mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Shikamaru ke arah kantin. Disana mereka menyiapkan dua kopi susu.

"Menurutku kita selidiki alibi mereka semua yang kita interogasi. Hubungi tim penyidik untuk informasi terbaru. Pergilah ke minimarket yang diberitahu oleh Sai. Itu prioritas," Shikamaru meminum kopinya dengan pelan.

Para polisi yang duduk di sekitar mereka yang lembur dan beristirahat di kantin sama seperti mereka, menajamkan telinga mereka.

"Menurutku Karin itu mencurigakan. Ia terlihat sangat antusias untuk mendapatkan warisan dan harta milik keluarga Uchiha," Chouji menambahkan sesendok gula.

"Jangan berkesimpulan dulu. Semuanya masih belum pasti," Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura sendiri?" tanya Chouji.

Para polisi yang mendekat untuk menguping pembicaraan kedua inspektur itu, tiba-tiba beranjak pergi dari kantin saat seseorang memasuki tempat itu dengan langkah pelan namun mantap.

"Alibinya sangat kuat, aku sudah memastikannya. Baik suster maupun beberapa pasien bisa memastikan bahwa saat kejadian ia berada di rumah sakit. Tak bisa diragukan lagi," Shikamaru meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja, tidak mengetahui ada orang yang mendekat dari belakang.

Wajah Chouji sedikit menjadi pucat saat mengenali orang yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Shikamaru masih belum sadar.

"Mungkin dari tim otopsi kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang apakah Sasuke benar-benar terbunuh atau ia melakukan bunuh diri…"

"Ehm Shikamaru?" Chouji menelan ludah.

"Kita harus pergi ke hotel Hilton hari ini juga. Kita harus mengamankan suite pesanan Sasuke itu."

Chouji melemparkan pandangan dari Shikamaru ke orang yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya. Shikamaru terus berbicara.

"Menurutku kalau cerita Kazuo benar, berarti orang itu sudah ada sekitar sepuluh menit di sekitar Sasuke sebelum melepaskan tembakan."

"Ehm Shika… Shikamaru," Chouji berbatuk-batuk dramatis.

"Apa? Aku ini lagi menganalisis kamu malah memotong pembicaraanku," gerutu Shikamaru.

"Inspektur Nara," ujar suara gelap namun berwibawa di belakangnya. Shikamaru menutup kedua matanya, sebelum ia berbalik.

"Selamat pagi ketua," sapa Shikamaru sopan.

"Kulihat kamu lagi antusias menangani kasus terbaru kami," sang ketua tersenyum tipis.

Shikamaru mengangguk,"Benar. Akan kami lakukan semampu kami agar kasus ini ditangani dengan cepat."

Orang itu tersenyum. „Sungguh kamu seorang inspektur yang patut dibanggakan. Kamu memang detektive terbaik yang kami punya."

Shikamaru tersenyum sedikit, tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana.

"Sebagai seorang inspektur kamu sangat berbakat… tetapi sebagai seorang kekasih kamu sangat payah!" geram orang itu.

Chouji berusaha menjauh setidakmenjolok mungkin. Raut wajah milik Shikamaru menjadi pucat pasi.

"Berani-beraninya kamu membuat kakakku menunggu seharian kemarin. Beraninya kamu tidak menelponnya balik saat ia sangat mencemaskanmu untuk yang ke x-kalinya," aura pembunuh terpancar dari orang itu.

Shikamaru mencoba menenangkannya.

"Gaara… aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sangat sibuk kemarin-"

"Seandainya kakakku tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu, sudah kubunuh kamu hidup-hidup. Sudah kupecat kamu duluan dan kupenjarakan kamu jauh-jauh. Tapi tidak, kakakku yang baik selalu mengerti situasimu. Aku tahu kamu sangat sibuk, tapi apa kamu nggak bisa menghabiskan setidaknya sehari saja setiap minggu bersamananya? Apakah hal itu mustahil?" ujar Gaara marah.

Shikamaru menunduk sedikit.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau kamu butuh libur untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Temari, bilang saja! Aku nggak akan keberatan!" Gaara sepertinya sudah mencapai batas.

"Akan kuingat. Aku akan menemui Temari hari ini juga. Aku berjanji," Shikamaru mengangguk.

Gaara berbalik, meninggalkan kantin sebelum mengatatak,"jangan berjanji padaku, tetapi kepada kakakku."

Setelah Gaara menghilang Chouji menarik napas panjang.

"Sobat, kamu beruntung Gaara tidak membunuhmu, atau lebih buruk, memecatmu."

"Makasih atas keprihatinanmu Chouji," ujar Shikamaru jengkel. Ia mengambil kedua cangkir mereka lalu meletakkannya di atas meja counter.

"Benarkah kamu akan temui Temari hari ini?" tanya Chouji, mengikuti Shikamaru yang melangkah cepat.

"Apa kamu nggak dengar tadi? Aku bilang iya," Shikamaru membuka pintu kantornya dengan cepat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku nggak akan mengingkar janji itu. Kamu tahu betapa seramnya Gaara bisa ngamuk."

"Terima kasih atas pesanmu Chouji," Shikamaru mengambil ponsel dan jacketnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chouji.

Shikamaru melemparkan sebuah folder dengan banyak catatan.

"Mencari kebenaran," jawab Shikamaru.

* * *

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan tulis, ini ditulis saat saya ngantuk sekali. -.- Hoaaaahhhmmmm...

Review please! ^^ Terutama mereka yang suka baca cerita kriminal. Sampai jumpa pada chap berikutnya, dan terima kasih banyak atas semua review kalian!


End file.
